


The itch

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Cryptic Alan Deaton, Deputy Jordan Parrish, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Protective Jordan Parrish, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Jordan is having problems his Hell Hound is driving him crazy.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 40
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter 1

His Hell Hound was acting up; Jordan has found himself waking up in the morning with his bed sheet nothing but ash. He also found himself burning holes in his uniform and he had almost burnt some of the criminals that he was arrested, he manages to heat up his cuffs that had left their wrist redraw. Then things only got worse whenever he was around the sheriff son, he didn’t know what it was but the teen perked the hell hound interest. 

After he almost killed another lacrosse player for knocking Stiles over and giving him a thick lip, he was dragged to Deaton’s by Scott and Liam. Once there the Parrish, Scott handed him a towel “Why is Deputy Parrish standing soaking wet in my surgery?” He asked the three teens and one Deputy stood looking at the vet.   
“He almost killed one of the lacrosse players when he punched Stiles,” Scott said, there was a low growl from Jordan making everyone look back at him. Stiles touched his sore lip and winced a little as he caught the Hell Hound watching him. Shaking his head Parrish rubbed his eyes as he looked up at Deaton.   
“I think someone is wrong with me or with the Hell Hound, I’ve almost my apartment down I have holes in 90% of my clothes and-and...” He looks down and away from everyone and sighed as he pinched the bridge between his nose “...and every time I’m around Stiles I almost end up lashing out at anyone who...touches him.”   
“And I thought my dad was bad,” Stiles mumbled as he wiped the blood off his chin.   
“No Derek was worst,” Scott said with a smile that got Stiles to shove him playfully which earned the wolf a snarl from Jordan. 

“Sorry!” He cries out as he drops into a chair putting his face into his hand and groans; he could smell Stiles even over the others in the room, and over the scent of disinfection and animal smells. He didn’t understand why his scent was so strong that it affected him like this.  
“Why don’t you three leave I will deal with this,” Alan said, Jordan looked up and blinked at the teens and watched Stiles leave.   
“Why did he have to leave?” He asked   
“Because I need your head clear and it seems he fogs your rational part of your brain.” He tells him Jordan nodded he understand that doesn’t mean he likes it. He looks up and sees the vet looking at him.   
“So you know what’s wrong with me?” He asked, he saw the smile on the vet’s face and it made Jordan frown…oh boy, …he thought to himself.  
“Oh, I know what is wrong with you.” He waited for the vet to say something but he just smirked at him.   
“Want to tell me or should I burn it out of you?” He asked, the vet still smiled at him as he wanted away from him for a moment.   
“Well, most of your behaviour is centred on Stiles?” Jordan nodded “And I’m guessing the other issues you have had is because your Hell Hound is frustrated, it’s a bit like a werewolf I have seen it with all the pack at some point or another. Derek is normally the worst he knows what it is and waits until he’s at boiling point because he asks for aid and release.” Jordan frowned at the words aid and release he didn’t get what he means and the look on his face must have said so. “What do you think when you look at Stile?” The Deputy frowned and opens his mouth but instead of himself answering his Hound answered.   
“He is mine!” He snarled as he stood back up and towered over the vet before he staggered back shaking his head and groaned as he put his head back into his hands. “Yeah, we have that kind of thoughts on Stiles.” He mumbles.   
“I thought as much, as I told you others had similar behaviour, it tends to show more in alphas...”  
“What has this got to do with Stiles?” Jordan asked, Alan just looked at him with a raised eyebrow at him and smiled.   
“Listen to your Hell Hound.” Is all he told him before he ushered him out. “You will be better for it.”

He stood in the parking lot looking confused at the closed door before turning around to see Stiles sat on the hood of his jeep. He smiled at the Deputy “Yeah I often have the same look on my face when I leave here too.” He says “Come on I will give you a lift to the station.” Jordan nodded as he follows the teen to the Jeep and gets into the passage side and just sits there letting Stiles scent flood his senses. “So I was thinking we pick up your things and then I take you back to yours and we can sort out that horny hound problem you got.” Jordan looked up and blinked at Stiles his mouth hanging open, the teen smirked as he leaned forward and with a finger pushed the Deputy’s jaw up.   
“Let me close that for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

He let Stiles into his apartment, the teen stood there looking around the apartment looking at the photos on the wall of Jordan’s family and his time in the army. “S-So you have done this before?” The hell hound asked, Stiles, looked over his shoulder and smiled as he nodded.   
“Yeah it’s more of the alphas that get a little more out of hand; they just need a little aid and release.” Jordan frowned at those words as he watched Stiles move around the room more as he unzips his hoodie,   
“Deaton said the same thing aid and release. It makes it sounds like you’re...” He swallowed the lump in this throat as Stiles waited for him to finish what he was saying. “Whoring yourself.” He chokes on the words as he looks away from the teen.

He doesn’t hear the teen say anything and he thinks he has insulted him, but he hears the noise of belt hitting the wooden floor he looks up and he sees Stiles undressing “Look stop trying so hard to be in control all the time, you need to let some of your other side out. Let it bleed though this choir boy’s image you got.” He smiled as he stood there now completely nude that it made Parrish growls at the sight his hands flexing by his side.   
“Your father could kill me...”   
“Dad knows what I’m up too; I had to explain it to him after he caught me with Derek and Peter.” He says, Jordan just snarls and marches up to Stiles and pushes him down onto the sofa until the teen was trapped between the soft cushions and the Hell Hound’s body.   
“You’re not theirs!” He growled his eyes turning orange as he glares down at the teen who just lays there nibbling on his bottom lip. “Your mine.” Stiles frowned as he reached up and cupped the hound’s face and smiled wider.   
“Yours.” He purred laid there waiting for him to do something.

He didn’t have to wait for long as Parrish leaned down and kisses him; he kisses back moaning softly as the Hell Hound took control. There was brief worry that he might end up burning the sofa but that thought was pushed aside as he felt the teen as he unbuckles his belt and pushes his trousers down, this got the Deputy to start pulling at his shirt off throwing it behind him and set to work on freeing his cock for the hungry nymph under him. Everything sort of moved quickly after that Jordan pushed Stiles’ legs wider and hooked one leg over his shoulder, and then pushed himself into the teen growling as he buried his face into Stiles's shoulder moaning at the feel.

Stiles moaned as he dragged his fingernails across Jordan’s back as he felt the Hell Hound’s cock slide into him sink in inch by inch. “Fuck so full.” The teen moaned   
“So tight.” Parrish growled, “You sure you’ve been fucked by alphas? “ He growled as he lifted his head and looked down at the teen’s blissed-out face the trademark loop sided smile for him.   
“Ummm.” Stiles moans as Jordan started to move, getting up onto his knee tilting Stiles hips up. This got Stiles to let out a louder moan as he felt the Hell Hound slip in deeper into him. He growled as he started to pick up speed his hips slamming into the teen’s body his nails digging into his hips anchoring himself to Stiles. 

Stiles didn’t think he would last long the way Jordan his hit his prostate dead on and wasn’t letting up, growling Jordan buried face back into Stiles shoulder he wanted this to last long but he didn’t think he would either. With a loud moan Stiles arches his back, his limbs trembling as he cums across his stomach, Parrish growled as he bites down on the throat offered up to him as he felt the teen’s body tighten around him forcing him to spill his seed into the teen. His hips kept moving even if his brain had switched off for a moment, he enjoyed every little whimper and helpless moan that floated pass Stiles’ lips. He pulled his mouth off the bite and licked the wound before moving them both so he was on his back and Stiles was above him. 

The teen smiled and chuckled as he kissed Jordan’s chest before pushing himself up and looked down at the Hell Hound and smiled again. “Feel better?” He asked   
“Yeah but I don’t think it’s over yet.” He grinned, Stiles own smiled widen as he sits up and hummed his smile didn’t disappear as he tried to raise himself up only for the Hell Hound to whimper.   
“W-What the hell?” Jordan gasped when he saw that him and Stiles were tied together.   
“It’s called a knot, its normal don’t worry it will go down soon enough.” He tells him, Jordan frowned as he kept his hands on Stiles's hips watching the way the teen seemed happy enough to sit there.   
“Isn’t a knot for...  
“Breeding? Yes.” He sighed, Jordan looked worried as he stared at the teen but yet the Hell Hound part of him is growling happily at the thought. “Don’t worry.” He whispered as he leaned back down and kisses him on the lips “It hasn’t happened yet I mean I am sleeping with Derek, Peter and Scott and nothing so...”  
“But can you? I mean... is it possible?”   
“Yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jordan watched as Stiles slept beside him, they lay curled up on the floor using the throw from the sofa as a blanket. He couldn’t help but think about what Stiles had said that he could carry pups, his hound’s hopes he could feel him in the back of his mind happy and sedate. He placed his hands on Stiles's stomach and rubs it softly heating the teen purr as he rubs his face into Jordan’s chest. “Ready for round 4?” Stiles smiled his eyes still closed.  
“No I’m good for now I’m just thinking.” 

“Oh good because I need a few more minutes.” Stiles chuckled as he pushing himself up and looked at down at Parrish, he as he placed his hand on the hell hounds hand. “Your thinking about it aren’t you?” Jordan nodded “Are you for it or against it?” He asked,  
“For it!” The Hell Hound said quickly…am I?…Jordan thinks to himself as he looked back up at Stiles and saw the teen smiled wider as he kissed the man on the chest.   
“I will bear that in mind.” He whispered as he rested his head back down on his chest and hummed, Jordan’s other hand reached up and curled around Stiles body pulling him close. “We will find out soon enough.” He tells him as he closes his eyes again and started to drift off to sleep.

The next time Stiles woke up he was lone on the floor in the living room; he frowned as he pushed himself up and looked around at the low lit room. He then heard the sounds of pots and pans bashing together, pushing himself up off the floor he warped the blanket around himself and followed the sounds. Walking into the kitchen he saw Jordan was dishing up what looks like Chinese takeaway “When did you do this?” He asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
“While you were asleep, I thought we should eat and ummm well I don’t have anything in the fridge.” He rubs the back of his head smiling weakly at Stiles as he pushes a glass of cola towards him and plate.   
“Thank you for this look and smell great I am starving.” He mumbled, “So how is the hell hound doing?” He asked   
“He is happy,” Parrish tells him as he kisses his temple. 

They moved back to the living room and sat on the sofa “So is that it? He doesn’t want to...” Stiles asked as he filled his mouth with rice.   
“He happy and quiet doesn’t mean he’s not finished with you.” Stiles smiled at him “Neither am I.” He growled softly. They ate quietly with a movie on the TV until Parrish pulled the teen onto his lap and started nuzzling his throat. “Let’s go to bed.” He whispered into Stiles's ear, he had never seen the teen move quickly as he runs to the room dropping the blanket to the floor.   
“Come and get me!” He calls out in a sing-song voice.

3 months later...  
“You sure I mean they weren’t meant for men?” Scott said as he and Stiles sat in the bathroom of whiskey eyed teen’s home. They were looking at a pregnancy stick and it was the 6th one he tried “We could ask Deaton or my mum?” He asked   
“Ummm Deaton should be our first choice because of all my supernatural boyfriends,” Stiles mumbled as he rested his head on Scott’s shoulders.   
“Who do you think the father?” He asked   
“Good question?” He sighed “I have three werewolves to choose from and one Hell Hound the choices feel endless.” Scott curled his arm around him and pulled him close and ran his fingers up and down his arm.

Before Stiles could go to see Deaton, he watched as Derek climbed though his window…I really need to give these guys keys... he think to himself as the sour wolf stood in his bed room looking worried, the teen raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at Scott who looked guilty. “I told him that you needed to see Deaton.” The true alpha said with a weak smile.   
“But you didn’t say what about?” Realising that he might not need the vet to figure out if he is pregnant he walked up to Derek and took his hand placing it on his stomach.   
“How do wolves tell if pack mates are carrying?” He asked as he looked up into the flaring reds of the alpha. He felt Derek’s hand curl over his stomach as he buried his face into Stiles's throat and breathed in his scent and growled softly.


End file.
